Time of flight ranging systems find use in level measurements applications, and are commonly referred to as level measurement systems. Level measurement systems determine the distance to a reflective surface (i.e., a reflector) by measuring how long after transmission of energy an echo is received. Such systems may utilize ultrasonic pulses, pulse radar signals, or other microwave energy signals.
Radar and microwave-based level measurement systems are typically used in applications where the atmosphere in the container or vessel is subject to large temperature changes, high humidity, dust and other types of conditions that can affect signal propagation. The nature of such electromagnetic wave systems makes them less susceptible to signal degradation due to the effects of humidity, dust and the like in the operating environment. Ultrasonic based level measurement systems also find widespread application in industry. In such industrial measurement and control applications, a sensor (e.g., an electromagnetic transducer) is often distant from its associated control electronics (e.g., a controller). If the transducer is an integral part of the industrial process, the distance between the transducer and the controller may be short. Alternatively, ultrasonic transducers are sometimes located several hundred meters away from the controller. The transducer typically communicates a measured variable to the controller for further processing or distribution. Because of the adverse conditions for operating the transducers, it is sometimes beneficial for the controller to know more than just the primary variable supplied by the transducer.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.